


New Found Kink

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [658]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Bulge Kink, Bottom Kevin Tran, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: could you do a sevin thing with bottom kevin and really dirty talk-y sam? belly bulge too maybe? thanks!





	New Found Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 18th, 2015

“God, you should see how you fucking look spread on my cock, Kevin.” Sam grunted, hands wrapped around Kevin’s waist as he slowly slid into Kevin.

Kevin gasped and whined, desperately trying to thrust back on Sam’s dick. Sam's hand gripped Kevin more firmly, keeping him in place.

“Uh, uh, uh….you need to learn patience.” Sam teased softly. He rocked into Kevin, listening to the obscene noises that Kevin made. “I bet you look so debauched right now Kevin. Do you feel that way? Debauched?" Sam asked, a grin on his face. "Hell, you’re being fucking split open from my cock. Your face must be all red.”

“Sam, please. Fuck me harder. Faster. Please.” Kevin begged.

“You want me to fuck you till you scream? Is that what you want, baby? Until your screams can be heard from around the Bunker? You’re lucky Dean isn’t here right now, Kevin. Cause I’m going to _ruin you_ by the time I’m done.” Sam growled, grinding sharply into Kevin.

A choked-out gurgle of a moan escaped out of Kevin's throat, and Sam chuckled.

“Oh my god, Sam, _please_.” Kevin begged, trembling under the larger man.

Sam laughed and gave a few sharp thrusts, making Kevin cry out.

“So dirty and needy. Just a little cockslut aren’t you?” Sam grinned, pulling out and flipping Kevin over on his back, before sliding back in.

Kevin moaned, shuddering on the bed. His eyes fluttered, almost rolling back in his head. His face was as red as Sam thought, and his mouth was shiny with spit.

Sam gave a grin, running his fingertips down Kevin’s face, down his chest, and down his stomach, as he started fucking into Kevin. His hand stopped on Kevin’s stomach as he fucked into the younger man, eyes wide, and growing more turned on than before.

“Fuck, do you feel that?” Sam grunted, hand pressing softly to Kevin’s stomach. “Fuck...holy shit, I can _feel_ my cock in you. Look.” Sam said, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist again to let Kevin see.

“Oh god, oh god….” Kevin moaned, as he looked down at his stomach, reaching down and feeling Sam's cock inside of him, thrusting into him.

“Fuck. Cock is so fucking huge that I can see your belly bulging slightly.” Sam grinned. “God, do you know how much harder that makes me? How the hell are you able to make me fit?”

Kevin moaned and whimpered, looking up at Sam, completely unable to form actual sentences.

Sam hummed softly to himself, going back to feel the bulge on Kevin’s stomach, before he gave a wink and started pounding into Kevin, making Kevin scream and shoot his load prematurely.

“Oh, Kevin. I am nowhere near done with you yet. That cock is going to be so fucking sensitive by the time that I’m done with you from how many times I'm going to get you to fucking come.”

“Sam…..” Kevin panted out, face beet red as he gripped Sam’s arms, while the older man fucked him. “Oh god, oh god…..”

Sam grinned, and leaned forward, giving a kiss on Kevin’s lips, feeling the younger man quiver under him.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, Kev.” Sam promised softly. “Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not accepting prompts at the moment, so sorry!


End file.
